It never gets easier saying goodbye to peop
by CMCrazies
Summary: The writers said they, stated that JJ's father died. this my take of what happened when JJ found out. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I read something that when it came to Casting JJ's mother they said her father had died. So I thought id write about how that happened, and JJ's reaction too it. So I hope you enjoy :D**

**It never gets easier saying goodbye to the people you love.**

As she heard the news down the phone from her mother, JJ felt her whole world crash once again, falling into the wall she pulled the phone away from her ear, starting to cry. Will rushed into the room catching JJ, before she fell, Taking the phone off her he placed it too his ear.

"Sandy…We'll call you back."

"Okay Will….just….just look after her" Sandy said in tears.

"I will" Will hung up the phone, placing it down, pulling JJ into his hold.

"JJ…."

JJ cried into Will's chest, her breathing started to speed up, as she tried to catch her breath., lifting up her head she looked at Will seeing the fear in his eyes.

"He's…..he's gone…my dad…." JJ cried harder, gripping her fist together as it started to shake.

Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, placing a gentle kiss onto his girlfriends head, he knew how close she was with both her parents. And how heart breaking it was for her, to lose another family member.

Henry came into the room, looking up at his parents, he hated seeing them sad, not knowing what was wrong.

"Mommy….."

JJ gulped down a breath, not moving her head out of Will's chest.

"Buddy, you think you can go wash up for dinner for me?"

Henry nodded, looking at his father with sad eyes. Will watched as Henry went into the bathroom to wash his hands, he placed two hands onto JJ's head lifting it up.

"Babe…"

"Go…make sure he eats, I'm gonna go lay down and call my mom back."

"Jen…!"

"Please…."

Will nodded, walking into the kitchen, to plate up Henry's dinner. He really didn't want to leave JJ alone, but he knew he needed to settle Henry down, and put him to bed so he could talk to JJ. And figure out a way to tell Henry his only grandpa was gone.

/

JJ sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping away her tears, feeling her eyes stink from all the mascara that was now all down her face, running her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath picking up the phone and dialing her mothers number.

"Mom….."

"Jennifer…."

"I'm sorry…."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"Did…did he go, peacefully?" JJ bit down onto her lip trying not to let more tears fall.

"No….no he didn't sweetie, he passed in his sleep. "

JJ closed her eyes, letting a bit of relief fly over her body, the last thing she wanted was her father to die in pain. Taking a shaky breath she spoke once again.

"Are you okay mom?"

"I will be sweetheart, as soon as you're here, all of you."

"We'll come out as soon as we tell Henry."

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too mom, go get some rest okay."

"Okay, bye sweetie."

"Bye" JJ hung up the phone, laying down on the bed, she closed her eyes, trying to stay clam.

After making sure Henry was fast asleep, Will went into the kitchen to finish making his and JJ's dinner, knowing she wouldn't be up to eating a full meal, he made her a sandwich, walking into there bedroom, he saw her curled up in a ball, staring into space.

"Jen"

JJ looked up seeing Will, come into the room, carrying a plate and drink.

"You didn't, need to make that."

"I did, you haven't eaten all day, you'll be sick if you don't eat."

JJ nodded, sitting up, watching as Will climb onto the bed placing the plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, you talk to your mom?"

JJ nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"She's as upset as I am..she needs us out there."

"Well, when you wanna go?"

"I was thinking tomorrow…." JJ looked up at Will.

"Okay, we tell Henry in the monrin' then we fly that afternoon, I'll go book our flights online."

JJ gave him a soft smile, taking hold of his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too JJ."

/

As the next morning came around, JJ and Will walked into Henry's room to see him playing with his toys.

"Henry can we talk to you, for a minute."

Henry nodded putting down his toys, following his parents round to his bed, Will picked him up sitting him down in between him and JJ.

"I do something bad"? Henry asked looking down at the floor.

JJ looked at Will, biting down on her lip.

"No, buddy, it's nothing like that."

Henry looked up at, his mother, see her red puffy eyes.

"thi…s bout why you cry?"

JJ nodded, running her hand through her sons hair.

"Yeah it is baby, mommy was crying because, you remember my daddy."

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah, buddy."

Henry nodded.

"Well, he went away last night."

"Went away where?"

"With my daddy." Will said taking hold of JJ's hand.

"They look after us?"

"Yeah they are buddy, and always will." JJ started to feel, her throat swell up, and tears form in his eyes.

"Don't be sad mamma, he be back soon."

JJ smiled a little hugging her son, knowing he would always make her smile. Even if it was in a bad situation.

After packing all there things, the family sat on the plane, JJ was grateful Henry had fallen asleep, next to her. Turning her head she looked at Will giving him a soft smile.

"You okay?"

"No, I just wish this would stop happening."

Will took hold of her hand, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

/

It was the day after the funeral, Will looked out of the window, Seeing JJ sat on the bench into the bottom of the garden wrapped in a blanket, watching the rain. she had been there all morning, looking down he saw Henry pulling on his leg.

"What's up little man" Will said, bending down to his son's level.

"I hungry" Henry said, pointing to his stomach

Will let out a little laugh, seeing JJ's mother walking towards them carrying a cup of coffee.

"Well I can fix that, there's a big sandwich waiting for you."

"Yay" Henry said running into the kitchen.

Will rose back to his feet, watching as Sandy handed him the cup.

"Thought she might need this" she raised her eyebrow.

Will put on his jacket, walking down the garden, he sat down on the bench next to JJ.

"That for me?"

"Yeah, we didn't want ya getting cold of on us"

JJ let out a little smile, taking the cup of coffee, holding it in both hands. After taking a few sips, she changed her precision on the bench, so she was leaning onto Will's side, her feet up with the blanket still covering her. Will wrapped his arm over the front of her neck, placing it onto her stomach.

"You should tell her."

"No, I don't wanna…"

"Jay, she's gonna find out sometime, and its good news."

"I know it is. But if I tell her then…its just another reason to be sad knowing my dad's not gonna be around to see our second child grow."

JJ closed his eyes kissing his girlfriends forehead.

"Okay, but promise me before we leave you will tell her?"

"I promise." JJ placed her hand on top of Will's.

"So, you gonna tell me what you've been thinking about out here?"

JJ let out a little smile. Nodding her head.

"When we were little, no matter what my dad said about the rain, and how you would catch a cold, if you went out in it….we didn't listen, so we would always put on a jacket and our boots and run around the garden, dancing around in the rain for hours."

"Sounds like a lot of fun…." Will said stroking her arm.

"It was…."

Will smiled to himself, lifting JJ up from him, standing up he pulled her too her feet, walking onto the grass, he pulled JJ close to him, moving her hair behind her ear. JJ smiled a little, looking up at the sky, she watched as the rain got heavier soaking the both of them. Will lifted his finger up to her cheek, watching as she looked back at him.

"I love you, all three of you"

"We love you too, for everything you do." JJ said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

She was going to be okay, her whole family was going to be okay. She still had her mother who she was the closest too, she had Will, Henry and her unborn baby. She would miss her dad very much but knew he would always look over her along with her sister, and protect her and her family.

/

**Should I make this into a two shot? Let me know what you think and whether I should carry it on. Please REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the Reviews, so with everyone's comments, I'm gonna carry this on into a few chapters. So yes you all won me over haha, so here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2-sometimes the truth can be better told, than held back.**

The following morning, JJ and Will woke up, hearing noises from the kitchen, rolling out of bed, Will pulled JJ up wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Seems like breakfast is ready."

"mmmm, yeah it smells good." she smiled a little.

"You not feeling the morning sickness yet?"

"Nope, doesn't really like coming in the morning." she raised her eyebrows.

Will let out a little laugh, taking JJ's hand leading her into the kitchen. JJ sat down at the table, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Morning mamma"

"Morning baby."

"Ah hope your both hungry, we made eggs."

"I'm starving" JJ said looking at her mother.

As Sandy placed the plates down on the table, JJ took in the smell of the eggs, feeling her stomach turn. Pushing her seat back she ran into the bathroom, throwing up.

Will looked at Henry and Sandy, excusing himself picking up the glass of water, he followed JJ into the bathroom, holding her hair up he rubbed her back, to make her feel a bit better. After she was done be sick, she flushed the toilet, , JJ sat on the floor, leaning her head against the cupboard. Will handed her the glass of water, sitting down next to her stroking her hair.

"You okay?"

"No….I think the eggs Sorta got to me."

"Yeah…well Henry won't be happy about that."

JJ let out a little laugh, closing her eyes.

"I feel sort of light headed"

Will looked at JJ, worry in his eyes.

"C'mon ya need to lay down"

JJ nodded wrapping her arms around Will's neck as he carried her bridle style into the bedroom. Laying down on the bed, he pulled the bedcovers over her, watching as she closed her eyes. Kissing her forehead, he left the room. Joining his family back in the kitchen.

/

Sandy watched as her daughter and who she would say was her son in law, rush into the bathroom, looking down at Henry she saw him staring.

"She, do it a lot." Henry said taking a mouth full of scrambled egg.

Sandy smiled at Henry, taking a sip of her coffee seeing Will walk back in.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't feel so good."

Sandy looked at Will, raising her eyebrow.

"I'll leave it to JJ to explain." Will said giving her a little wink.

After the three of them had eaten dinner, Will helped Sandy clear off, seeing JJ's brother and his family approach the house. After watching the kids all play together, Will stood with JJ's brother Jack.

"You think we should take them to the park?"

"I think that's a great idea. Keep them busy."

/

JJ woke up, feeling someone stroking her hair, opening her eyes, she saw her mother.

"Mom…."

"Hi sweetie."

JJ sat up, lifting the pillow up, leaning against the back bored of the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 12, Jack came by, they've all gone to the park. "

JJ nodded running her hands through her hair.

"So is there something you need to tell me?"

"I guess you kind of figured it out huh."

"Wasn't so hard."

JJ let out a little smile, taking hold of her mothers hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner….I was just scared that…"

"That what?"

"You'd be more upset….I know dad…."

"Jennifer, sweetheart, I'm not upset, I'm over the moon, and I know your father, wanted to see his kids and his grandkids grow up, but I know he was very proud of you, for making a family, and be able to do your job as well. "

JJ felt a few tears run down her cheeks, nodding at her mother, JJ bit down on he lip.

"Are you?…proud of me?"

"Of course I am, everyday….you are amazing person Jennifer and you have got one amazing family that love you. "

"Thanks mom, for everything."

JJ hugged her mother, wiping away her tears.

"How about we go join the boys at the park?"

"Defiantly."

JJ stood getting ready when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, taking a deep breath. JJ closed her eyes, rubbing her stomach, shaking the pain off. Joining her mother, they made there way to the park. JJ saw Henry running around and Will trying to catch him. JJ smiled walking over to them.

"Mommy" Henry yelled running towards her. JJ smiled catching Henry, placing him onto her hip.

"Hey buddy, you having fun?"

"Yeahh!"

JJ smiled putting her son down, watching as Will and her brother walked over to them.

"I hear congrats are in order." Jack said hugging his little sister.

"Thank you… you ready to be a uncle again."

"You bet I am"

JJ smiled wrapping her arm around Will's waist, feeling the pain in her stomach again. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"You okay babe?"

"No…." JJ moved towards the bench sitting down, Will sat next to her taking hold of her hand.

"Jay…."

"I didn't wanna worry my mom, but I keep getting pains …..bad pains."

Will kissed JJ's forehead.

"Wanna go to the hospital, make sure everything is okay?"

JJ nodded biting down on her lip, taking slow deep breaths. Henry ran over to his parents.

"Mamma come play.."

JJ opened her eyes look down at her son.

"Mamma, can't right now, sweetie, I'm not feeling to good."

"Daddy?" Henry said looking at Will.

"Tell ya what buddy, how do you fancy sleeping at our uncle Jack's tonight? While I take mamma to go see if she's okay."

"Yayyyy!" Henry said running over to his cousins."

"Go, I'll look after Henry and mom."

/

JJ laid in the hospital bed, nerves rushing through her body, she turned her head, looking down at her and Will's entwined fingers.

"Hey it's gonna be okay." Will said kissing her hand.

JJ nodded trying to stay clam, hoping nothing was wrong. Looking up she saw the doctor walk into the room.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes" she gave him a soft smile.

"I'm Doctor Adams, I see your experiencing some stomach pains?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, but I've never felt this before."

"Well lets take a look shall we"

Doctor Adams, rubbed the gell along her stomach, turning on the ultrasound, he moved the monitor across her stomach, hearing the heart beat, as it showed up on the screen. Looking at it closely he listened carefully to the heart beat, looking back at JJ.

"Have you been stressed lately?"

JJ sighed "My dad died, I've been feeling a bit, stressed out over that."

"That would explain it, everything is fine, I can promise you that."

JJ closed her eyes letting a breath looking at Will.

"You just need to slow down, stop getting stressed out, and keep to minimal activates for a little while."

"So there's nothing wrong?"

"No, your fine, and will be fine, if you stick to what I tell you."

JJ nodded.

"And I suggest when you get home, you go see your doctor, more regularly that recommended, stress can keep happening, even when you don't know it."

"Thank you."

After wiping the jell off JJ's stomach, Doctor Adams left the couple alone. JJ looked at Will, seeing him staring at her.

"What?"….. she said looking at him.

"Nothing, I'm just glad everything is okay."

"Me too." JJ leant forward kissing him on the lips.

"C'mon, lets get you home and to bed."

"That I agree with, I'm exhausted."

/

**So what did you think of that chapter? REVIEW please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, thanks for all the reviews. Glad your enjoying it so much.**

**Chapter 3- getting back to normal, and looking forward to new arrivals. **

As they next few weeks went by, JJ and her family headed back home, making sure her mother was okay by herself, thankful her brother still lived near by. JJ was pretty much back too herself, still upset about losing her father, but she was glowing and happy. And was really excited about having there second child.

JJ flushed the toilet once again, gulping down a class of water. Walking into the living she sat down next to Henry on the sofa, closing her eyes.

"You okay mama."

"Yeah buddy I'm fine."

JJ wrapped her arm around Henry, letting him lay in her lap. She was glad she had a long weekend off work. After the last couple of cases they had, running her hand through her son's hair, she felt him prodding her stomach.

"What ya doing?"

"Trying to wake up baby."

JJ let out a little laugh, taking hold of Henry's little fingers.

"Well, the baby isn't big enough yet buddy, its still really tiny, its not even even got hand s or feet."

"Ewwww" Henry said looking up at his mother.

JJ smiled and laughed a little a her son, rubbing her stomaching, watching as Henry, carried on playing with his toys and watching TV. JJ closed her eyes, taking a moment, to have some piece and quiet, knowing Henry wouldn't bug her unless he really needed something, she was glad he was such a well behaved child, knowing not to act out because she wasn't playing with him, or making him feel neglected, like some children.

As Will walked through the door, he placed his keys down on the side, along with his gun, and badge, walking into the living room, he saw Henry sat leaning against the sofa, playing with his Lego, and his girlfriend, laid out across the sofa fast asleep, Smiling too himself, Will sat down on the floor next Henry, helping him build up his lego.

"Daddy, you home"

"Yeah, bud, you have a good day!"

"Yeah, me and mommy had a lot of fun. She fell sleep."

Will laughed at his son ruffling his hair, climbing back to his feet, Will sat down on the sofa picking up JJ's feet, he rested them onto his legs, tickling them. JJ kicked her foot, pulling it close to herself. As she opened her eyes, she saw Will with a huge grin on his face.

"Why do you always do that." She said kicking him.

"Cos, It always wakes ya up."

JJ smiled laying her feet back out over Will's lap.

"How was work?"

"Pretty borin' actually, no bad guys to catch today."

JJ smiled rubbing her stomach, over her tiny bump that had started to form.

/

The following morning, JJ woke up, sliding the snooze button on her alarm.

"Five more minutes please" JJ said laying her head back down onto the pillow.

Will caught Henry in his arms as he ran into the room throwing him onto bed.

"Go here he comes, get ya mamma, get her."

Henry jumped on JJ, "Oh denied." JJ said feeling the weight of her son's body, collapsing on her. JJ rolled up, facing Henry

"Mommy wake up its time to play"

JJ let out a little laugh, moving across the bed.

"I'm late for work and you promised. Will said putting on his watch.

"Okay buddy go get your shoes."

JJ sighed moving the covers off her body, as Will pulled her out of bed kissing her deeply on the lips. After Will left for work, JJ spent sometime playing with Henry until she got a phone call. Getting dressed she took Henry round too there neighbours house.

As Anderson dropped her off at the scene, JJ jumped out of the SUV, running over to Will wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Will said returning the hug.

JJ took hold of his hand as Hotch, told them what was going on.

/

JJ stood with Morgan, Hotch and Emily, waiting to head into the building looking up she saw Will walking down the road.

"What is he doing…."

Everyone looked up seeing Will heading towards the building. Looking down at JJ, Morgan could see her body weight shift, moving his arm around her waist, he pulled her back, hearing her scream and try to kick out of his hold.

"NO, MORGAN LET ME GO…..WILL!" she yelled tears forming in her eyes.

As Morgan let her out of his hold. JJ felt her chest tighten, taking slow deep breaths she felt her body start to shake. Then it happened the gunshots went off… feeling her throat close up. JJ saw everyone around her stand up. Covering her moth, she felt Emily take hold of her hand. Leading her into the van, JJ stumbled over to the chair, sitting down she felt her hands shake, as she placed it onto her stomach. She saw everyone's eyes on her.

"JJ…" Garcia said, a soft voice.

"Did….di…d you see it."

Garcia nodded.

"Show….me"

"JJ..I don't…."

"SHOW ME. GARCIA"

Playing back the tape, everyone watched as Will's body hit the floor. JJ closed her eyes, jumping out of her seat.

"Is he dead…..or alive.." she said quietly.

Emily went to speak but no words came out of her mouth. JJ gulped down a breath, looking up at her team mates.

"JJ..he's fine okay. It was just his shoulder."

"We gotta go in. we can't just….."

"JJ, it's not safe…."

"DON'T TELL ME…..Aaron please."

"Were going in….but your staying here."

JJ looked at Aaron nodding. Sitting back down, she watched as the team headed out of the van, waiting for the swat team.

JJ sat thinking about Will, and everything that had happened to them over the last few weeks, and now she was sat there wondering if the man she loved, was alive or dead. Taking a shaky breath she looked up at Rossi and Garcia.

"He's gonna be okay….."

"Thanks Pen…"

"Guys, you need to get everyone out of there now."

JJ felt her whole world crash down before her once again, as she heard Rossi's voice into the monitor telling them there was a bomb. JJ ran out of the van onto the street, watching as the building went up. Flying back, she fell to the ground. Slowly getting up, JJ felt her ears ringing, moving towards Morgan. She tried looking around for Will.

"Did he come out?"

Morgan looked at JJ, trying to stand up straight. "JJ…."

JJ ran towards the building, turning on her flashlight, she pulled out her gun, shouting Will's name, looking around she tried to find him.

"WILL !…..WILL!" JJ looked around trying to find him. It was too dark.

After hearing a sound, JJ ran across, the mess of a building finding her boyfriend. Leaning down onto her knees, she saw the blood on his shoulder. Pressing down on the wound, JJ looked into Will's eyes seeing the tears.

"JJ…."

"Shh, shh….okay…I'm here, where getting you help…just stay with me okay." JJ said tears forming in her eyes.

Will nodded, lifting his hands, taking hold of JJ's spare hand. JJ ran her hands over his forehead, taking a deep breath. As the medics, loaded him into the ambulance, JJ stood watching.

"JJ. Go with him. we'll go get Henry" JJ nodded climbing into the ambulance.

/

JJ sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to tell her how Will was doing. Leaning forward, JJ had her elbow placed on her kneecap, staring into space she needed someone. She needed Will with her to tell her everything was going to be okay. But he was the one, she needed to know was okay. She hated this, hated seeing him hurt.

JJ looked up, seeing Henry and Rossi walking towards her. Standing up JJ picked Henry up holding him close to her. As a doctor approached them.

"Agent Jareau, you can go see him now."

JJ nodded, walking down the ball way into the exam rooms, JJ stopped at the door, giving Henry a quick kiss, she put him down, watching as he held onto Rossi's hand."

Walking into the room, she moved the curtain out of the way. Will took the sling off his arm throwing it onto the bed next to him. JJ walked towards him, wrapping her arm around his back. Feeling the tears pour in her eyes. Will kissed her neck, taking a deep breath.

"I'm okay…."

"You got shot…."

"And I'm here. It was just my shoulder."

"Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask me…." JJ said looking deep into his eyes.

Will smiled pulling JJ towards him, placing his hand onto her bump.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me."

Nodding JJ smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Yeah…."

Will kissed her deeply on the lips. Hugging her once again.

/

As they walked into the Rossi's garden JJ was mesmerized by the beautiful, setting.

"Wow."

Rossi walked towards the family.

"You really do, know how to host a party."

"I do, but it if it was a party there'd be a lot more people."

JJ looked at Rossi with a confused look on her brow, before looking at Will..

Rossi smiled looking behind him seeing a woman approach him.

"Mom…. What are you…."

"I might of heard a proposal yesterday.."

JJ let out a little smile before looking at Will.

"Is this…for us?"

"You bet it is sweetie."

JJ smiled widely, seeing her mother holding a dress, following her upstairs, JJ stared at the dress, it was more beautiful than she imagine, and so simple. As her mother helped her step into the dress, JJ, looked at herself in the mirror.

"Jennifer, You look beautiful."

"This dress….."

"You, are gonna blow one man away tonight"

As she walked down the isle, she let go of her mothers hand, seeing all her team mates, smiling widely at her, taking hold of Will's hand, she looked down at Henry, kissing him, before looking up at Will. Taking the ring, he placed it on JJ's finger, seeing the smile on her face. JJ took the ring off Henry, sliding it onto Will's squeezing his hand tightly.

"I do."

"I do."

Will stepped forward kissing JJ deeply on the lips. Pulling away JJ bit down on her lip. Kissing him once again.

/

**This chapter didn't work out exactly how I wanted it too, but what did you think. I know it could have been a whole lot better. :/ and I thought id add some of the finale in here. The cute scenes hehe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone, so glad your liking it, and I hope this chapter meets all your needs. **

**Chapter 4- when times get tooth, you have to take the high road.**

JJ walked around there bedroom, trying to find her close to pack in her go back. Walking into the wardrobe, she pulled out her jumpers and trousers, knowing they'd be the only things that fit her. Folding the clothes up, she placed them into her bag, seeing Will roll over, opening his eyes.

"What's goin' on?" Will said squinting his eyes.

"I got called in."

Will nodded sitting up, letting out a yawn. Watching as JJ, rushed around there room trying to gather everything she needed.

"Your gonna take it easy right. With your stress problems."

"Will" JJ said throwing her arms down. "I know, and I will.. Okay. Drop it"

"Okay….." Will said taking a deep breath.

Once she had everything ready, JJ sat down on the bed kissing Will deeply on the lips.

"I'll call you later."

"Yeah, and I'll give Henry a kiss from you."

"Thanks, I don't wanna wake him up, you know. With the whole nightmare stage he's got going on."

Will nodded, running his hands through her hair.

"Go, your gonna be late."

JJ smiled picking up her bag, closing the bedroom door behind her.

/

A couple of days into the case, Emily had started to notice, how exhausted JJ was looking, knowing she had been running around like a headless chicken the whole case, talking to the press, and the victims families. Watching her carefully, she saw she was taking deep breath and rubbing her stomach a lot.

"JJ…"

"Yeah Emily."

"You wanna go for a walk, you look like you need some air."

JJ nodded, slowly standing up she grabbed her jacket and phone, following Emily outside. As they walked down the road, they came across a little park, luckily it wasn't too far from the station if they needed to get back. Sitting down on the bench, JJ took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

JJ looked at Emily, biting down on her lip.

"There isn't much going on."

"JJ…come on…..It's me."

JJ nodded placing her hand onto her bump, looking back up at Emily. "Ive got really bad stress problems at the moment."

Emily opened her mouth to say something to her best friend, but she didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just….didn't wanna worry you guys, there's enough going on without me saying I can't do my job."

"JJ your pregnant. Everyone of us, is worrying about you."

JJ gave Emily a little smile. Letting out a sigh.

"When, my dad died, Will took me to the hospital, turns out…I got really high stress levels, and the littlest thing can cause it."

"And I'm guessing it makes you, snap, exhausted. And stomach cramps?"

JJ nodded. Taking a deep breath.

"JJ…..you need to slow down okay, we got this. Okay yeah we need you. But if you tell Hotch. He won't make you do as much."

JJ let out a little laugh, shaking her head.

"I don't think I can do this anymore EM."

Emily took hold of JJ's hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"Put yourself first, that's all I'm saying."

JJ nodding closing her eyes.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the hotel, you need some rest."

"What about the case!"

"If they need us, they can call."

/

As JJ laid asleep on the bed, Emily sat reading through all the information they had on the case, taking glances up at her friend, Emily couldn't help but worry about her. And how she had been acting knowing there was something more than stress bothering her. And she was going to find out what it was.

As the men of the team sat around in the conference room, they all had the same thoughts running through there heads.

"Is JJ okay?" Reid asked looking around at his colleagues

Hotch raised his eyebrow, looking around at everyone.

"Honestly, I don't know, she's JJ. She's not gonna tell us until she has too."

Known of them brought it up again, knowing they had to focus and worry about JJ on later. After closing the case, they all sat on the Jet, known of them could wait to get home, Emily sat down next to JJ handing her a cup of tea, JJ picked it up taking a long sip.

"Thanks"

"No problem, so you gonna tell me what else is bugging you"?

JJ pushed her lips together, looking up at Emily.

"What you said yesterday, about thinking about myself."

"Yeah….."

"I need to put my family first, I can't keep promising them everything they turning it away cos of this job."

"JJ, what are you saying?"

"Honestly Emily, I…don't think I can do this anymore. And raise two kids at the same time."

Emily nodded sitting back on her chair. She licked her lips staring at her best friend.

"Whatever you decide. Where all here for you, and your family."

JJ nodded, turning her head to look out the window. She had some serious decisions to make. And she had to make them soon. Before there was no turning back.

As the team got back to Quantico, JJ finished off her paperwork, before heading up to Hotch's office. Knocking on the door, she walked in.

"JJ."

"Hey, urmm. Can I speak to you about something."

"Sure, Take a seat."

JJ sat down running her hands across her knees, before looking up at Hotch.

"What's going on?"

JJ bit down on her lip, taking a deep breath. "I can't do this…."

"Do what?"

"This job, all of it. As much as I know I belong here, and that its who I am. I need to be there for my family, to look out for them….and to watch them grow up." JJ took a deep breath, trying not to let the threatening tears fall.

"So your saying?"

"I'm saying….my family comes first….and I'm gonna take an extended leave. Starting now."

"JJ…."

"Please don't try and change my mind."

"I wasn't going too. I was going to tell you that. Whatever you decide, you will always be apart of this family."

JJ nodded, wiping the tears away, that had started to fall.

"Go home. Be with your family."

JJ nodded, leaving his office, she saw everyone looking at her. Ignoring there looks, she gathered her bags, leaving the bullpen. As she stepped into the lift. She saw her team gather around one another.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked looking around at everyone.

"She's putting herself first." Emily said letting out a little smile.

Hotch stood in his office, looking out over his team, knowing how this could effect them all. But he respected JJ's decision. He knew what it was like to have a family and this job. He knew JJ was better off than all of them. She had Will who would stand by her no matter what. Unlike the rest of them. She had found someone to love. At the same time of doing this job.

/

As JJ walked through the front door, she dropped her bags heading into the living she saw no one around, walking down the hallway, she stopped outside Henry's room hearing voices. Listening closely she could hear Will telling Henry, how monsters were not real, and that they wouldn't come and steal him in his sleep. Leaning against the wall she waited till Will came out of Henry's room. As Will closed the door, he looked up seeing JJ, stood with a smile on her face.

"Hey you."

"Hi" JJ said walking towards Will, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad your home." Will said kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I am too, and I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Will pulled his head back, raising his brow up at his wife.

"Jay…."

JJ took Will's hand leading him into the living room. As they both sat down, JJ took hold of Will's hand, looking up at him.

"I don't wanna be the mom who is never here for her kids, and family."

"JJ…your not…"

"Let me finish please."

Will nodded, taking hold of JJ's other hand.

"I've been really thinking about this. I wanna watch my kids grow up, and be here to wake up next to you everyday, knowing nothing bad is gonna happen, and that we can be a normal family."

"JJ what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, even though the BAU is who I am. My family is more important. I need to be where I can protect them. And that's been with them and you, at home."

Will smiled pulling JJ into his hold. "Whatever you decided I'll be here. And I'll support you."

JJ looked at Will, smiling, leaning her head forward. She pressed his lips onto his not wanting to pull away. Deepening the kiss, Will pulled JJ on top of him wrapping his arms around her back.

"Yeah…I think ya need to stay…cos you drive me crazy not been here" Will smiled stroking her hair.

JJ let out a little laugh, biting down on her lip. "I missed you too."

/

**I know this chapter was more team based, but I needed to do it, to where I'm taking the story. But I promise the next couple of chapters. Will be all JJ and Will ! REVIEW please. And I know it wasn't as good as the other chapters. I'm sorry. And sorry if there's any spelling mistakes etc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, had a busy weekend of partying and work. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

**Chapter 5- Enjoying, the time spent with those you love.**

JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck, kissing him deeply on the lips. She felt his hands slid down his back. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, pulling away. Biting down on her lip, JJ ran her fingers through Will's hair, seeing him looking right at her.

"You okay?" Will asked looking at his wife with concern

"Yeah….Yeah,I'm fine just tried."

Will nodded, rolling over so he was laying next to her, wrapping his arms around her back, placing his hands onto her now big bump, kissing her shoulder. JJ closed her eyes, placing her hands on top of Will's

"What we gonna call her?" JJ said tilting her head into Will's neck.

Will smiled a little, kissing her deeply on the lips. "I don't know, how about something cute like. Rosie."

JJ smiled a little looking right at Will. "How about Mia?"

"Mia sounds good. Mia Lamontagne" Will kissed her again deeply, holding her close watching as she fell asleep in his hold.

As the next morning came around, Henry ran into his parents bedroom, climbing onto the bed, he jumped in between his parents. Both and JJ and Will woke up, seeing Henry giggling. JJ laid her head onto Will's chest, letting out a yawn, she sat up letting Henry climb into bed between them.

"Morning little man."

"Morning mamma, dadda"

Will sat up, ruffling his son's hair. Turning on the TV.

"Mamma, no work today?"

JJ smiled looking at Will. Wrapping her arm around her son. JJ kissed his head.

"Not today buddy, I'm taking sometime off remember."

"Stay home?"

"Yeah, buddy all four of us."

Henry giggled, touching JJ's stomach, and pulled away letting out a little giggle at his little sister kicking in his mothers belly.

JJ was liking been home all day with Henry, and getting to sleep next to Will ever night. She didn't realize how much she had always missed them, until she spent all her time with them. As she folded there now fresh clean clothes, JJ walked into Henry's bedroom, putting his clothes away. Looking around his room. She saw his messed up bed. Full of all his toys, clearing them away into there rightful place, JJ walking down the hallway, putting her own and Will's clothes away.

After clearing up the house, JJ went to look for her boys, pushing the door open, she saw them painting the spare room. Placing her hand over her stomach, she stood in the doorway watching as, Henry painted the small area of the wall, as Will stood painting with the roller. She listened as they both laughed, and talked about all of Henry's favourite things, It was moments like these she was glad to be around for. Knowing she got see her husband and son, bond together, and see how close they really were.

/

JJ moved her hands around in the water, feeling relaxed, opening her eyes, she looked up at Will. Smiling widely. She enjoyed having alone time with him. When they could light up candles and share a bath, looking down at his hands she saw him, drawing circles onto her stomach.

"Did you and Henry have fun decorating earlier?"

"You saw huh?" Will said kissing her neck.

"Yeah…" laying her head into the gap between his neck.

"He's really enjoying having his mamma around" Will said looking down at her.

"I know, I'm liking It too, I forgot how much I loved it when he was first born."

"And how ya would never wanna put him down and sleep." Will let out a little laugh.

JJ smiled, letting out a breath, looking down at her stomach.

"Yeah, well Henry might be a mamma's boy, but this little one I'm sure will be a daddy's girl."

"Oh she will be, with the way I'm gonna spoil her."

JJ smiled looking up at Will kissing him deeply on the lips. She didn't want it too end ever. Knowing she had the most amazing family who would support her through everything. She had everything she needed, and everything she loved.

Wrapping her the towel around her body, JJ walked into the bedroom, picking up her body moisturiser. Lifting her leg onto the bed JJ, rubbed the location, over her body, making sure it was all rubbed in, so her skin would be nice and smooth, dropping the towel off her body, JJ rubbed the moisturiser over her stomach and chest. Turning around she saw Will, shaking the towel over his hair, walking towards her he picked up the bottle, pouring it into his hands, he softly pushed it around her back, feeling his touch, she closed her eyes, trying to stay balanced, feeling his hands trace her skin, and the gap in her neck. She let out a soft moan.

/

Watching as his wife spelt, Will, looked around at the clock seeing the time, pulling the off his body, he slowly climbed out of bed, pulling on his slippers he walked into what would be there daughters room, very soon. Turning on the light, he closed the door taking in the smell of fresh paint. Looking around, the room. He looked at the wall's knowing exactly how he was going to finish decorating the room. As he finished up painting the walls. He sat on the floor, drawing out a plan, losing the track of time, Will looked up feeling a presence behind him, looking up he saw JJ, stood half asleep.

"What ya doing, ?"

"What am I doing?…what are you doing?" JJ let out a yawn, slowly sitting down on her side, next to Will.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought, I could try and get in here finished."

JJ smiled laying her head onto Will's shoulder. "You will, but right now, I wanna crawl back into bed with my husband and finish what we started the other night."

Will let out a little laugh, standing up, he pulled JJ to her feet, heading back into there room, Will closed the door, pulling JJ into his hold kissing her deeply on the lips, wrapping his arms around her back. JJ smiled letting his tongue explore her moth, gripping her nails into his hair, JJ laid down on the bed, Will's hand moving down her body. Opening her eyes, JJ moved her hand along Will's cheek, smiling widely.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Will said, closing the gap between them.

JJ opened her eyes, letting out a little scream. Will pulled away, seeing JJ clutch her stomach.

"You okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't…..I don't know….it just…..AHHHH"

Will stood up, looking around for his clothes, changing quickly, he grabbed JJ's jacket, and helping her put on her shoes.

"Babe…I gonna go wake Henry. Then where going to the hospital okay.!"

JJ nodded laying back trying not to focus on the pain. Rushing into Henry's room Will woke up, his son, helping him into his shoes and jacket, running back into the his own room, he grabbed the baby bag they had already sorted just in case, helping JJ into the car, he watched as Henry fell back to sleep in his car seat. On arriving at the hospital, Will carried Henry on his hip, and had his other arm around his wife. And watched as they nurses, rushed her into a exam room. Sitting down he laid Henry down the chairs next to him, resting his head onto his lap. Sitting back Will ran his hands through his hair, hoping everything was okay. He knew there had been a few complications with JJ's pregnancy and he hoped there was nothing else wrong with there unborn daughter.

/

**What did you think? And sorry there hasn't been lots of romance stuff. There will be trust, only a few more chapters left. So review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Its time; time for hope.**

Carrying Henry on his shoulder, Will walked into the hospital room, seeing JJ laid in the bed in a hospital gown, hooked up too some monitors, putting Henry down in the chair he watched as he curled in a ball, still out cold asleep. Sitting down on the bed next to his wife, Will wrapped his arm around JJ, feeling her lay her head onto his chest.

"What did the doctor say?" Will pressed his lips to her head.

JJ let out a little breath, closing her eyes, she looked up at Will.

"He just ran some tests and took an x-ray."

Will nodded pulling JJ, close to him.

"It's gonna be okay, were all gonna be okay."

JJ nodded, biting down on her lip, trying not to let the tears, fall down her cheek, wiping her eyes, she took a deep breath, rubbing her stomach, she looked up at the baby's heart monitor watching it closely she saw the slow heart beat.

As the doctor entered the room, JJ sat up, taking hold of Will's hand, thankful, Henry was still fast asleep. Taking a deep breath JJ, felt her throat close up.

"So what's the news doc." Will said holding JJ close.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

JJ nodded, biting down on her lip.

"The good, news is that your not in labour yet. Which is good a sign, for how far long you are."

"What's the bad news?." JJ said in an almost whisper."

"From the x-rays I took, I found that the baby has something from with her heart."

JJ felt the tears form in her eyes, not caring that they were falling down her face, looking at Will. She took a deep breath.

"Wha…t….what does that mean?" Will said feeling JJ squeeze his hand tighter.

"It means, for her to survive, and for me to see the damage, and I'm going to have do a c section in the next few days."

JJ closed her eyes, laying her head back. Will watched as the doctor left the room, knowing they needed some time alone, Pulling JJ's head into his chest, he felt his shirt become wet from her tears.

"Shh….shhh it's gonna be okay."

"How is it." JJ said through her tears.

"She has a problem with her heart. WILL ! That can't always be fixed."

Will closed his eyes, kissing his wife's forehead, after she clamed down Will watched as she fell asleep, knowing she was drained. Stepping out of the room, Will over to the nurses station, seeing JJ's doctor.

"Ah Will what can I do for you?"

"I…I was wondering if..if you knew what was wrong with our daughters heart, like what damage?"

He nodded, closing the file he was reading.

"How about we go for a coffee?" he raised his eyebrow.

Sitting down in the canteen, the doctor placed tow cups of coffee on the table, Will took a long sip, following the doctors gaze.

"From, what I've seen and know. I believe your daughter may, have a hole in her heart."

Will took a deep breath letting out a nod.

"Is that serious?"

"It can be, depending on how big the hole is but…."

"But?"

"If she is strong enough when she's first born I can go in a couple of days later to see the damage….but if she's weak and having trouble breathing I will have to wait longer."

Will ran his hands through his hair, looking at the doctor.

"Do whatever you have to do, to make sure she stays alive."

The doctor nodded. Seeing the worry in the fathers eyes.

"Go back and be with your wife, and child, there gonna need you when they wake up."

Will nodded picking up the coffee cup he made his way back up to the room. He saw both Henry and JJ still asleep, knowing they could both sleep forever. Sitting in the chair at the other side of JJ, Will laid his head back closing his eyes, knowing he needed to get a bit of rest.

/

"Can Will be In there? , you know when you take her out."

"Yes he can, he can be right there with you."

JJ nodded, looking up at Will.

"I will be back in a little bit when the nurse comes and preps you. You don't have to worry Jennifer everything will be okay."

"Thank you."

As the doctor left the room, the team came in with Henry.

"Hey…"

"Hey." JJ said in a quiet voice.

"You okay?" Hotch said looking down at JJ.

She nodded, looking up at Will.

"She's just a bit scared." Will said kissing her head.

"I'll be okay when I know, our baby girl is okay."

"Jay, she will be fine cos she tough just like her mamma." Morgan said

"Thanks Morgan, and thank you all of you for keeping Henry entertained."

"You are welcome my gumdrop."

As time came, JJ laid with her eyes close, feeling Will run his hand over her hair, and hold tightly onto her hand, he kept his eyes on JJ, the hole time, looking away he watched as the doctor, carried there tiny little girl to get cleaned, up.

"JJ…she's so tiny."

"Why isn't she crying…?"

Will watched the doctors closely, then heard a little cry.

"She is baby. She is."

JJ felt a tear slide down her face, as she saw the smile on Will's face.

/

JJ sat in her hospital bed, tapping her fingers together, as Will sat staring into space, they were waiting on news about there little girl, looking up JJ saw the doctor walk into the room.

"She's fine, she's in the infirmary, we've had to give her a breathing tube, due to the lack of oxygen she's received with her heart condition, I'm gonna wait a couple of days see how she improves, before I run any test."

"Thank god." Will said letting out a breath.

"Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, Once JJ was in the wheel chair, he showed them into the room, Will stopped the wheelchair, in front of one of the incubators, JJ placed her finger inside, feeling her daughter's tiny finger wrap around her own, Letting out a couple of tears, JJ smiled widely.

"She really is tiny."

Will look hold of JJ's hand, watching the scene in front of him.

"Hey there Mia, it's your mamma and dadda, you gave us both quiet a scare there."

JJ looked up at Will kissing him deeply on the lips. JJ traced her finger over her new born daughters, she couldn't believe how tiny she was, she could fit her in her hand. Will moved around the other side, placing his finger in the incubator, he watched as Mia, placed her tiny finger onto his, which the size difference was a shock, he couldn't believe how her finger only stretched over a tiny part of his nail.

The doctor watched the married couple interact with there new born child, knowing he had to do everything in his power to make sure she survived, as she deserved to live to see how amazing her parents were.

/

**What did you think? REVIEW please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys, don't understand how much it means to me, with how much you all love this, and all the reviews. So yeah keep them coming, not many chapters left now. So enjoy. **

**Chapter 7- Things will be okay, they hope.**

JJ opened her eyes, seeing her mother sat in the chair next to her hopsital bed, sitting up a little she gave her mother a small smile.

"Hey…."

"Hi sweetheart."

"Where's Will?" JJ said sitting up, in the bed.

"He took Henry, to see Mia, thought it might clam him down a bit." Sandy said taking hold of her daughter's hand.

JJ nodded, closing her eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm scared." JJ said quietly.

Standing up Sandy, her mother, climbed on the bed next to her daughter, holding her in her arms like she did when she was a little girl, stroking her hair. JJ held onto her mothers arm, feeling safe once again.

"It's gonna be okay, and my granddaughter is going to be okay."

JJ looked up at her mother, tears forming in her eyes. "I hope your right." JJ laid her head onto her mother's shoulders, listening as she sang, lullaby's to her like she did when she was a child. Closing her eyes JJ tried to forget about everything bad that could happen to her baby girl.

Will sat with Henry on his lap, watching as he held his baby sister's fingers. A small smile appeared on his face. He knew Henry was going to be a kind brother, and look out for his little sister.

"Daddy, why so small.?"

Will looked down to see Henry staring at him.

"Your little sister is so small, cos she was born really early, so she didn't have time to grow."

"Oh….will she get bigger?"

"Yeah, buddy she will."

Watching his son and daughter closely, Will stared at the tube in his little girls mouth, that was helping her breath, taking a deep breath, he held Henry close to him, listening as he tried to talk to his little sister Mia. He hoped she was going to be okay, they all needed her to be, he knew JJ needed her to be, otherwise he would lose her too.

Looking up Will saw the doctor walking towards him.

"How you all doing today?"

"Where good, JJ's just getting some rest."

"That's good, so I came to talk to you about the test I ran."

Will nodded, standing up he put Henry down in the chair, walking over to the corner with the doctor.

"Please tell me it's some kind of good news."

"It is."

Will sighed running a hand through his hair.

"As I predicted Mia, has a hole in her heart, the good news is that, it's a very tiny hole."

Will nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, looking back over at the incubator his daughter was in.

"Why am I sensing a but comin'!"

"With how small she is, her heart is going to be very small, which is going to make it difficult."

"So…..?"

"I am going to the surgery, see if I can fix the whole up, but if I cant I am going to leave it till she's older when her heart is bigger."

"Won…t, won't that mean if you leave it. The hole could get bigger?" Will said stroking his bearded that had started to grow.

"Yes, but with the right medication, and treatment, she will be okay."

Will nodded running his hands through his hair.

"Okay, I better go explain all this to JJ."

The doctor nodded. "I will come and see you both in a little while, to discuss the surgery."

/

JJ held onto Will's hand biting down on her lip, looking up at Will, she pushed her lips together.

"So, he's doing the surgery?"

"Yeah, he want's to close the hole now. But if he can't get to it, he's gonna leave it until she's older."

JJ nodded, closing her eyes, she laid her head back.

"She's…"

"She's strong enough JJ."

"She's not even breathing by herself yet Will!"

"And she won't be not for a few more weeks anyway."

JJ closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair.

"Look, JJ. I know your scared, and I am too, but not letting him do this, is gonna cause more risks for our daughter when she's older…. I want her to be able to enjoy been a baby, and not have to be in an out of the hospital all the time…I know you don't want that."

"Okay…." JJ said in a whisper, laying her head onto Will's chest, feeling him kiss her forehead.

/

As the next day came around, JJ was discharged, glad to be back in her own clothes. She knew she wasn't going home anytime soon. Holding onto her daughter's finger again, she watched as he eyes opened, looking right at her, JJ let out a little smile.

"Hey there baby girl, you gonna stay strong for me, and your daddy."

Watching as the nurses came in, JJ let go of Mia's hand, watching as they placed her on the stretcher taking her into surgery, walking down the hallway, JJ saw her family and team mates waiting.

"You guys didn't have to come." JJ said sitting down next to Will, taking hold of his hand.

"We did, she's part of this family now JJ." Morgan said, everyone agreeing.

JJ laid her head onto Will's shoulder, taking a deep breath, turning her head, she locked her lips with Will's. they all sat waiting and waiting, knowing they would be there a while, JJ was grateful, Morgan, Reid and Penelope, took Henry to get something to eat.

Sitting forward, JJ placed her elbows onto her kneecaps, running her hands through her hair, leaning forward. Will watched her carefully, stroking her back with his hand, leaning forward, he moved her hair out of her face, seeing a few tears fall, pulling her into his hold, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"She'll be okay right." JJ said into Will's chest.

"If she's anything like her mother, which she is. Yes." Will said kissing her head.

As the doctor, walked towards them. JJ and Will shot to there feet, still holding hands.

"How is she?" JJ said, staring at the doctor.

"She's okay, she's in recovery, I was able to close the hole."

JJ sighed running her hands through her hair.

"So…she's….."

"She's going to be just fine, she's got a long recovery ahead of her, and we are going too keep a very close eye on her."

JJ nodded, looking around at everyone, seeing the same reified look in there faces.

"You can go see her soon."

"Thank you."

JJ wrapped her arms around Will's chest, holding him tightly. Looking up at him she kissed him deeply on the lips. A little while later, they walked into the infirmary, seeing Mia still hooked up to machines, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's waist, looking down at her daughter.

"You did it baby girl" JJ said biting down on her lip looking at Will.

"We all did it." Will said, kissing JJ once again.

Knowing things were going to take time Will knew there family was going to be okay.

/

**So what did you think? Sorry it was short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so depending on if I get anymore ideas, This will be the last chapter so I hope you enjoy. May add more after it, but thanks for all the reviews guys glad you've enjoyed and enjoy this last chapter. **

**Chapter 8- home to new beginnings **

As the weeks went on, Mia had recovered from her heart surgery and everything seemed to be okay, and after 8 long weeks in the hospital they were finally allowing her home. Carrying Mia in her car seat, Will opened the front door, JJ followed him in closing the door behind him. Walking into the living room she saw Will picking up there daughter, and laying her down onto her baby mat, Henry sitting down next to him. Sitting down on the sofa, JJ watched as Henry and Will fussed over the new addition to there family.

Sitting down in the nursery, JJ sat down in the rocking chair, breast feeding Mia, looking up she saw Will stood In the door way.

"Hey…"

"Hey there ya self."

JJ smiled a little watching as Will walked into the room. JJ watched as Mia pulled away from her, thankful she was finally full, she had forgotten how much breast feeding can hurt for the first few weeks.

"Could you." JJ said, wiping Mia's mouth with her bib.

Will nodded, taking Mia, and placing her in her crib, turning around he saw JJ buttoning up her blouse. Walking towards the crib, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's waist, watching as there daughter fell asleep.

"What you say, to us going to get a little bit of alone time, before our little monsters wake up."

"Mmmmm" JJ said kissing him deeply on the lips.

Walking into there bedroom, Will closed the door, leaving it open slightly JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck kissing him deeply on the lips, feeling his hands run down her body. Smiling widely, JJ laid her body down on the bed, running her fingers along Will's chest. Pulling his legs around his waist, Will pulled his body closer to JJ's deepening the kiss. Slipping her fingers under his shirt, JJ trailed her fingers along his abs, moving her lips to his neck.

Before he could make another move, they heard sounds from the baby monitor. Will pulled away from JJ, leaning on his knees. "Well so much for some down time." JJ rubbed his shoulders, climbing off the bed she walked into the nursery picking up Mia, laying her on her shoulder.

After she finally fell back asleep, JJ walked through the house seeing Will playing with Henry, collapsing on the sofa, JJ pulled her legs up to her chest, watching her boys play, knowing it was going to be a long time till her and Will would get some serious alone time.

/

Waking up in the middle of the night JJ turned on the light, rolling over she hit Will on the arm.

"I would, but your provide the milk." Will said in a muffled through his pillow.

JJ sighed climbing out of bed, she walked into the nursery, picking up Mia, she heard the tiny baby screams, sitting down on the rocking chair, JJ pulled down her vest, letting Mia attach herself for her feed. Singing soft lullaby's JJ watched Mia closely, she couldn't believe how tiny she still was, knowing she was going to be beautiful when she grew up with, her perfect cheekbones that already stood out. After her feed JJ laid her back down in her crib, holding onto her finger, until she fell asleep, brushing her hand over the tiny bit of hair she had, JJ smiled to herself.

Leaving the room, JJ dimmed the light, JJ walked back into the bedroom, seeing Will laid out across the bed. Climbing back in, JJ snuggled up to Will knowing she had a couple more hours before she woke for another feed.

Waking up to his alarm, Will pressed the off button, letting out a yawn, Will stretched his arm out to Feel JJ wasn't in bed, opening his eyes. He sat up a little seeing her side of the bed empty, climbing out of bed, he walked into Mia's room seeing Mia been held in JJ's arms on the sofa. Walking towards them. He saw them both sleeping peacefully, grabbing the blanket, he wrapped it over JJ's legs deciding to leave them there for a little while longer.

Heading into the bathroom, Will washed up, and took a long hot shower, before Henry woke up, drying off Will. Heard Henry wake up, rushing into the bathroom. Letting out a little laugh, he quickly got dressed heading into the kitchen, to make himself and Henry something to eat.

Waking up JJ, looked around, blinking her eyes, she carefully stood up, careful to not wake up Mia, she laid her back in her crib, heading into the kitchen JJ walked over to Will, taking the cup of coffee out of his hand, taking a long sip.

"Hey…."

"I need this more than you right now." JJ said holding the cup in a firm grip.

Will laughed to himself, wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled JJ towards him, kissing her deeply.

"Good monrin' to you too."

/

JJ rushed around the house, making sure she had everything. It was her first day back at work, since having Mia, if she admitted it too herself, she really didn't want to leave her little girl, she was too attached to her. Tying her hair up, JJ looked around trying to find her shoes, slipping them on she walked into the kitchen seeing Will helping Henry pack his lunch.

"Jay, you gotta stop stressing' "

"I just…."

"I know you don't wanna leave her or us, but they need you; where not goin' anywhere we will still be here when you get back."

"I know, I know….I just…she's never been apart from me before what if."

"Jen.!" Will said rubbing his hands down her arm, trying to clam her down.

"I got this. Now go…"

"Okay…" JJ said kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I'll call you all later."

"Yep, and be safe."

"Bye baby."

"By mamma."

Watching as JJ drove out the driveway, Will walked back into the kitchen to see Henry finish up eating.

"Okay bud, lets go get ya sister ready, and you to school."

Will couldn't help but laugh at Henry, as he ran out the room wafting his nose at the smell, as he changed Mia's dipper. Once she was cleaned up and dressed, Will made sure they had everything they needed, fastening Mia into her baby sheet, he picked Henry up, helping him into his own seat, making sure he was buckled in properly.

After dropping Henry at day care, Will went home, and decided to relax for a bit, sitting down on the sofa, he laid Mia's blanket over his shoulder, in case she decided to throw up on him. He laid his baby daughter onto his shoulder rubbing her back, as she fell asleep. He couldn't believe how small she actually was compared to him. He just wished she would stay this size forever, knowing when she gets older, she would give him a run for his money, if she's anything like her mother.

/

JJ closed the front door quietly behind her, she knew it was late and guessed Will would still be up, knowing she needed a big cuddle from him, after the case she had just been on, walking into the living room, she saw Will fast asleep his head leant down, and Mia, fast asleep on his chest, there heads touching, pulling out her phone JJ snapped a quick picture, to show Will later, knowing it would be a good picture for them all to have one day. Sitting down on the sofa, JJ watched as Will woke up.

"Hi…."

"Hey." Will said adjusting to the light, moving Mia slightly on his chest.

"What time is it….?"

"Just after 11."

Will nodded laying his head back looking at JJ.

"You okay?"

"I wasn't but then I came to his and I felt a lot better." JJ said smiling showing Will the picture.

"Well I do have to say, that is one amazing picture."

JJ let out a little laugh kicking off her shoes, she laid out on the sofa, laying her head onto Will's thigh. Will wrapped his arm over her chest, keeping his other arm around Mia so she didn't fall off his chest.

"How long she been down?"

"A while now, she's starting to sleep a lot longer."

"Good, cos I could use a full nights sleep."

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Will said stroking her hair.

"No… I just wanna enjoy this moment."

JJ closed her eyes leaning her hand onto Will's listening to Will's and Mia's heart beats. Knowing no matter how hard her job was or was going to get, she always had three amazing people to come too, who would welcome her with warmth and love, she could relay on them for everything. And they could always make her day.

Her family meant everything to her, and she hoped in the future, she would be there to see them grow up, and become something special. She would promise them that. She would promise that, and most of all promise herself that. She knew that losing people was hard, and she was going to make sure, her family never lost her. And that whenever they needed there mother, or Will needed his wife. She would be there in a heartbeat.

**THE END.**

/

**I'm gonna end it there, but if I do come up with anything else, I shall add onto it. So yeah. Hope you liked it guys, and oh the facts on the baby been in hospital that long, I took it from my own experience, since I was in hospital for 9 weeks when I was born, and would have been in longer, but cos they were so nice they let me out for Christmas so yeah, anyways REVIEW. Thanks :D**


End file.
